eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Westeros Chronik - Das Gewinnspiel
center|600px Update: Die Gewinner sind gezogen! Vielen Dank für eure kreativen und bohrenden Fragen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Herr Martin sich spitzbübisch ins Fäustchen lachen und bestimmten nicht jede Frage beantworten würde - aber gut sind wirklich allesamt! Deswegen musste auch das Los entscheiden, an wen die Bücher rausgeschickt werden. Jeweils ein Exemplar gehen an: *The Sword of the Morning *Fenrisúlfr *Aki-chan86 Bitte schickt mir doch eure Adressen an jlenz@wikia-inc.com, damit die Bücher schon bald zu euch auf den Weg gehen können! ---- Valar Morghulis liebe Wikianer, das ist wirklich eine Ankündigung, die man so nur selten hört: George R. R. Martin wird Mitte Juni Deutschland besuchen. Nachdem die epochale Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer in den letzten Jahren weltweit immer mehr Fans gefunden hat, wird der Schöpfer dieses phantastischen Universums am 21. Juni in Hamburg auf dem Harbourfront Literaturfestival einigen Fans und Journalisten im Interview Rede und Antwort stehen. Dazu ist angekündigt, dass er erstmals aus einem geheimen Manuskript lesen wird, dessen Inhalt noch nicht preisgegeben wurde. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was bei diesem Interview für Neuigkeiten ans Tageslicht kommen und werde mir die Zeit bis dahin mit einer, sagen wir, „Pflichtlektüre“ für Anhänger des Eis und Feuer-Kosmos' vergnüglich gestalten. Die Rede ist von dem großformatigen Bildband „Westeros - Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, welcher unlängst im März erschien und das umfassende Universum um Westeros, seine Bewohner, seine Landschaften und seine Legenden im Detail beleuchtet. „Es heisst ganz richtig, dass jedes Gebäude Stein um Stein errichtet wird, und dasselbe kann man über Wissen sagen, das von vielen gelehrten Männern zusammengetragen wird, wobei ein jeder auf der Arbeit seiner Vorgänger aufbaut. ... Und hier versuche ich, Maester Yandel, mich als Steinmetz und forme meine Kenntnisse zu einem weiteren Stein in der großen Bastion des Wissen.“ (Vorwort, Westeros - Die Welt von Eis und Feuer) Bei dem Werk handelt es sich um keinen Roman, sondern vielmehr um ein umfangreiches Lexikon, dessen Inhalt (laut Vorwort) niedergeschrieben wurde von Maester Yandel, welcher sich zur Aufgabe machte, das gesamte Wissen um dieses Universum für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. Westeros_mauerbau_Buch.jpg|Der Bau der Mauer, © Chase Stone hohenehr_Westeros_Buch.jpg|Hohenehr, © Ted Nasmith Riese_Buch_Westeros.jpg|Ein Riese, © Douglas Wheatley eiserner_thron_Westeros_Buch.jpg|Der Eiserne Thron, © Marc Simonetti Auf über 300 Seiten finden sich wunderschön gemalte Illustrationen verschiedener Künstler, die die Ländereien und Charaktere der Geschichte darstellen und verschiedene historische Szenen veranschaulichen. Besonders hilfreich sind auch die ausführlichen Auflistungen der Könige aller Häuser und deren Familien – so manch ein Zusammenhang erschließt sich so viel leichter und familiäre Feden werden aufgeschlüsselt. Über Die Sieben Königslande, über das Königreich der Abenddämmerung hinaus – auf verschiedenen Karten wir die Welt um Westeros auch geographisch erklärt. Stammbäume der Häuser, chronologisch aufgeführte Thronfolgen und ein umfangreicher Index erleichtern das schnelle Nachschlagen ungemein! Die Texte zu den einzelnen Kapiteln lesen sich dabei jedoch nicht wie Sachtexte, sondern schwingen immer im Ton der Geschichte mit und verkörpern authentisch das Gefühl, geradewegs aus der Feder eines „Zeitzeugen“ zu stammen. Und: es wäre viel zu schade, dieses kleine Schätzchen nicht mit euch zu teilen. 130px|right Deswegen verlose ich direkt hier und jetzt drei Exemplare von „Westeros - Die Welt von Eis und Feuer"“! Wie kann man gewinnen? Ganz einfach: Schreibt dafür hier in die Kommentare, welche Frage ihr George R. R. Martin am liebsten stellen würdet und aus allen Teilnehmern werden dann drei Gewinner ausgelost. Wichtig: Dafür müsst ihr mit eurem Wikia-Account angemeldet sein! Das Gewinnspiel läuft bis zum 18. Mai. Na, was würdet ihr unbedingt von George R. R. Martin wissen wollen? Durch die Teilnahme an diesem Gewinnspiel erklärst du dich mit Wikias Gewinnspielregeln einverstanden. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag